1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to optical imaging devices and, particularly, to a camera module.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Currently, with the development of electronic devices having multiple functions, image pick-up apparatuses have been widely used in a variety of consumer electronic devices, such as cellular telephones, notebook computers, digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc. In the meantime, demand for improving image quality is increasing, which essentially depends on the quality of a camera module of the image pick-up apparatus. Accordingly, a camera module with high resolution and image quality is desired.
Referring to FIG. 7, a typical camera module 100 includes a holder 11, a barrel 12, a plurality of lenses 13 received in the barrel 12 and an image sensor 14 arranged in the holder 11. Usually, the camera module 100 further includes an infrared cut filter 15 for preventing infrared light disturbing the image sensor 14 and a glass cover 16 for preventing dusts from falling on the image sensor 14. However, the infrared cut filter 15 and the glass cover 16 will take up some space of the holder 11 which is not suitable for the camera module 100 to be compact.
Therefore, what is needed is a camera module capable of overcoming the described limitations.